The Unkown Sister
by xxDark-Violetxx
Summary: My Name's Amelia, and I'm a Sky Night. Well, technically speaking, considering I'm the decendant of one of the original Storm Hawks. The new Storm Hawks invited me to join them and I said yes.  There's just one problem.   The Dark Ace is my brother.


**Hey guys, what's up? So, I was watching Storm Hawks the other day, and it's no doubt the best cartoon _ever. _Anyhoo, I got the inspiration to write a fan-fic for it. It's my first shot at a Storm Hawks story, so I hope I don't disappoint you. I like critisism and all, but please, if you're going to give me some, can you not be down right mean and harsh? I know that each reader has their own personal opinion, and they have the right to share that, but on one of my other stories I got a review that was very nasty, that pretty much told me my story was complete rubbish and I should not be a writer. I know it was just someone I'd never met and probably will never meet, but it hurt a lot. I've currently stopped writing that story. So yeah, I'm pretty much a wimp. **

**But anyway, I really hope you guys like this story. If you do, I'll continue writing it. If you don't, well... I probably will anyway because I have to get my idea's out or else I'll go more insane than I already am.  
><strong>**So yeah, if you don't like, don't read. ****But if you do like, please read and review.**

**I'll shut up and get on with the story now.**

**I do not own anything of Storm Hawks, I only own the characters I create.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One - Aerrow<em>

"Dammit," I muttered, pulling my Skimmer into a barrel roll as I avoided an energy blast.

Cyclonians were chasing me. I had been casually going for a fly on my Skimmer when I noticed a Cyclonian airship. It was just a small one that they use for transporting supplies. Unable to resist, I had taken it down, using leecher crystals. That may have made the Cyclonians a _little _mad. But I didn't care. They could all rot in hell as far as I was concerned.

You see, I'm a Sky Night. Well... technically anyway. My father was a Sky Night way back in the day, and my brother had been one too. So, as the decendant of one, I technically was one. My brother had taken my father's place when he died in battle. He was the youngest member of the Storm Hawks. Yep, the Storm Hawks. One of the best squadrons out there. That is until my brother betrayed them and destroyed the Storm Hawks just as they were about to defeat Cyclonia.

Yep, you heard me. I'm the little sister of the Dark Ace. The most feared and dangerous talon of them all. That's why I hated everything about Cyclonia. They took my brother from me, the only family I had left.

Coming out of the roll I spun my Skimmer around and pulled the twin energy blades from my back, jumping up from my seat and landing evenly on my Skimmer's wings. I faced the Cyclonians with a grin on my face, keeping the weight even on my Skimmer so it didn't flip. My energy blades blazed a brilliant purple, ready for attack.

One Cyclonian shot forward and I leaped, flipping upside down and slicing my blades down where the wings were attatched to the Switchblade the Cyclonian was riding. The Cyclonian fell and he pulled his chute, suspending his fall in mid air, slowly drifting down into the waistlands. I landed back on my Skimmer and continued flying towards the others.

One down, eight to go. I slowly started to regret the whole airship thing, because I was sadly out numbered. With a quick glance behind my shoulder, I noted that terra Atmosia wasn't too far away. I quickly calculated my chances. Stay here and face the talons, with the risk that they would capture me and take me to Cyclonia where I would probably run into the Dark Ace, or I could go to Atmosia and seek help.

I went with the second one. There was no way in hell I wanted to see my brother. The last time I saw him was two years ago, and I was keen on making that time longer.

I shot an energy blast at the talons and spun around, flying at top speed to Atmosia. I was ahead of them, but they were close behind. When I was close to the terra, I spotted the famous Condor, that my brother had once lived in. The Storm Hawks were here. They'd be able to help me get rid of these talons. I hadn't met the new generation of Storm Hawks yet, but I'd heard that they were good, and were fast living up to the standards of the old ones. I'd also heard that the leader, Aerrow, had given the Dark Ace a run for his money. I liked him already.

I saw that a crowd had gathered in the town square and there were shouts as people pointed up to were I was. As I was almost there, a blue crystal tipped arrow shot past me and hit one of the talons, destroying his Switchblade. I grinned. Looks like I wasn't so out numbered after all.

I saw a Skimmer shoot across the landing strip and race into the air. Judging from the red hair, I was guessing the flyer was Aerrow. Knowing that I had help, I pulled my Skimmer up, until I was upside down. Flying towards a talon, I grabbed my energy blades and they lit up. The talon shot energy blasts towards me and I swerved. When I was close enough, I jumped down and landed behind the talon on his Switchblade. Not realising what happened, the talon looked around confused, and then he grinned tiumphantly, thinking he had beat me.

"Ahem," I coughed.

The talon whirled around and his eyes widened when he saw me. I laughed at the look on his face.

"Oh no," he whimpered.

"Oh no is right," I said before I stabbed down into the engine of the Switchblade with my energy blade. The engine cut out and black smoke produced from it. The Switchblade started to loose altitude and I leaped, soaring through the air and landing back on my Skimmer, which had circled around and flown under us. It was weird. I wasn't sure if it happened to all owners of a flying machine, but it was like my Skimmer knew where I was in the air, and kept close to me when I jumped off it onto another Skimmer or something. I didn't care how it worked, I was just glad it did.

A Skimmer flew up next to me and I saw the red headed boy smile at me.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Wouldn't mind it," I grinned.

I dodged another energy blast and fired one of my own. More Skimmers came as the rest of the Storm Hawks joined in on the fight. A girl on a Heliscooter fired blue energy blasts from a crystal staff, and I descovered where the blue tipped arrow had come from when I saw a blonde boy firing them from a cross-bow.

I laughed when I took down another talon. One of them managed to sneak up behind me and I was too late to avoid the blast that hit my Skimmer. I was knocked off it and I cried out as I fell, my energy blades falling out of my reach. The talon wasn't done yet. He flew after me, obviously wanting to capture me. Desperate to avoid his clutches, I dug through my pockets and pulled out two crystals, one blue and one red. I thrusted my arms out infront of me and hit the two crystals together. The result was effective. A blast of purple energy errupted from them and exploded outwards, enveloping the remaining talon in the light.

The blast destroyed his Switchblade and he fell into the depths of the waistland. I, on the other hand, wasn't going down so easily. I pulled my glider wings out and flew down towards the terra. I pulled my gilders in and landed on the ground in a crouch. I saw my Skimmer, which had landed next a tree, and walked over to examine it. Save for a few scratches, it was fine.

I found my blades not too far away, still in perfect condition. I turned at the sound of landing Skimmers and looked up and the Storm Hawks walked up to me. There was four of them. The leader, Aerrow, the one with blonde hair, which I assumed was Finn, a girl with dark hair and golden eyes, which would be Piper, and a wallop with green hair, which had to be Junko. A little furry blue creature walked beside Aerrow, and I was guessing that he was Radarr, which meant the pilot, Stork, was still on the Condor. I'd done a fair bit of research on these guys, out of curiosity.

"Are you okay?" Aerrow asked.

"I'm fine," I said with a smile. "Thanks for your help."

"Why were the Cyclonians chasing you?" the girl, Piper, asked.

"I destroyed one of their airships," I said with a shrug.

"Dude! This chick rocks!" Finn said. I laughed.

"Wait, single handedly?" Aerrow asked.

"It was only a transporter," I said. "It was carrying supplies of leecher crystals. They hadn't been exposed yet, so I snuck into the ship and opened a crate of them, spreading them though out the ship. They quickly lost all power, so I got out of their as fast as I could, but some of the talons followed me."

"Nice," Finn said, giving Junko a high five.

"She's smart too," Aerrow muttered.

"What was that you did with those crystals before?" Piper asked eagerly. From what I'd heard, she was the crystal expert on the team.

I pulled the two crystals out.

"When you use a frost crystal and a flame crystal together, they cancel each other out and cause a blast that destroys anything with an engine within ten feet," I explained, putting them back in my pocket. "Just be glad you guys weren't too close."

"You specialise in crystals?" Piper asked, her eyes lighting up.

I shrugged. "I guess so. I've been studying crystals for a few years now."

"Where's your staff?" she asked.

"Don't have one," I shrugged. I held up my energy blades, the purple crystals in their hilts making them shine with energy. "I prefer to use these."

"Whoa! Aerrow those are like yours!" Junko said.

Aerrow took one of his energy blades and held it up next to one of mine. His shone electric blue.

"Nah, mine are a little longer," I said, placing mine back in their holsters on my back. I looked at the squadron before me. "My name's Amelia by the way."

"My name's-"

"Aerrow," I said, cutting him off with a smile. I looked to the others. "And that's Piper, the specialist, Finn, the sharp shooter, Junko, the muscle, and that must make this Radarr, your co-pilot."

I reached down and scratched Radarr between his ears. He made an approving noise and grinned, obviously happy that I hadn't referred to him as a pet.

A few pairs of eyebrows raised. They obviously hadn't been expecting that.

"I've... heard a lot about you guys," I said sheepishly.

"Well, we are pretty cool," Finn said, doing a pose and smoothing back his hair.

I laughed.

"So how come you took out the Cyclonian airship anyway?" Piper asked.

I shrugged. "I really don't like Cyclonians. That and I guess it's meant to be my duty, considering I'm a Sky Night and all."

Eyes widened.

"You're a Sky Night?" Finn asked.

"Well, technically... yeah, I suppose I am," I said, scratching the back on my neck. "I'm the decendant of one, so that makes me one. Isn't that how it works these days?"

"Whoa..." Junko breathed.

"That's part of the reason I know so much about you guys," I admitted. "I'm a decendant of one of the original Storm Hawks."

Jaws dropped. I looked down, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"That's impossible," Piper argued. "Aerrow's the last decendant of the original Storm Hawks."

I shook my head.

"My father was Archer, the sharp shooter," I said. I pulled out an old photograph that I had with me at all times. It was a picture of the original Storm Hawks. It had been taken in the short time my father and brother had been on the team together. Shortly after, my father had died. Lightning Strike stood proudly in the middle, his red hair and green eyes an obvious give away that he was Aerrow's father. My father stood next to him, his arm slung around my brother's shoulders. I was a spitting image of my father. I had the same razor straight, black hair, with pale skin. I had gotten my mother's eyes though. They were bright violet. I prayed that they wouldn't notice the similarity between me and the Dark Ace.

"Guys, I think she's telling the truth," Aerrow said. "Look at the similarities."

The others looked back and forth from me and the picture I held up.

"Well, I'm convinced," Finn said.

"Same," Junko said.

"Huh," Piper said. "I wonder why we never heard about you."

"Well, until you guys came along, I never told anyone," I said.

"That would explain it," Aerrow said.

I shifted awkwardly.

"Well, I should get going," I said, folding the photo back up and putting it in my pocket.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Well, you guys probably want to get back to doing whatever you were doing before I came, so I'll get out of your hair," I said.

Giving them a smile, I turned to walk to my skimmer, but a gloved hand reached out and caught my arm. It was Aerrow.

"Wait! You can't leave!" he said urgently.

I raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Well, you're another decendant! We want to get to know you," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Finn and Junko nodded eagerly behind him, and Piper smiled. "Unless of course you have to go home or something..." Aerrow added quickly.

"I don't have a home," I said simply.

"What?"

"I usually just go from terra to terra, helping people out," I said.

"But where do you sleep?" Junko asked.

I dug through my pockets and pulled out a small orange crystal.

"It's a shelter crystal," I said. "It hides me when I find somewhere to stay, so no one can sneak up on me while I sleep. I usually just sleep on the ground."

"So, like, you don't have a bed?" Finn asked.

"Nope," I said. "I use a cushioning crystal on the ground. It's actually pretty comfy."

"How long have you lived like that?" Piper asked.

"Hmm..." I said, thinking about it. "About six years."

"How old are you?" Finn asked.

"Fourteen," I said. "But apparently I'm more grown up then I'm supposed to be. That's one of the perks of growing up fending for yourself."

"You don't like, eat bugs to survive do you?" Finn asked.

"Ew, no," I said. "I buy supplies like a normal person."

Aerrow, who seemed to be deep in thought, snapped his head up and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Come live with us," he said.

"Say what?" I asked, caught by surprise.

"Join us," he insisted. "You could live on the Condor too."

"You want me to become... a Storm Hawk?" I asked.

"Well... yeah," he said.

"Aerrow I- I can't," I said.

"Why not? You've proven you're good at fighting, you're a Sky Night, _and _your're a decendant of the original Storm Hawks!" Aerrow said, "You're pretty much already a Storm Hawk."

"Aerrow, you hardly know me," I said. "What if I'm secretly working for Master Cyclonis?"

"You took down one of their airships and you were being chased by talons," Aerrow said. "I think it's safe to say you're not working for her."

"Look, I don't want to impose," I said.

"You wouldn't be imposing," he said immediately. "Right guys?"

"Not at all," Finn said with a grin.

Piper and Junko agreed, and Radarr made a noise saying he did too.

"I'm a horrible person to live with, really," I said.

"Oh please," Piper said. "We live with Finn. It doesn't get any worse than that."

"Hey!" Finn complained.

"But I have _really _bad morning breath," I said.

"So does Radarr," Aerrow said. Radarr growled and glared at him. Aerrow laughed and patted his head. "Sorry buddy, but it's true."

"Please?" Finn asked me with wide eyes.

"It would be great having another girl on board," Piper said.

"And you can try out my new recipe!" Junko said happily.

"So, what do you say?" Aerrow asked.

I thought about it. It's not that I didn't want to be a Storm Hawk, because I did. It was just that I wasn't used to change, and this would be a big change for me. Come on Mia, man up. You can't live your life by yourself. And no, the snail you named Steve doesn't count as not being lonely. I sighed, and made up my mind.

"Fine," I said reluctantly.

"Yes!"

"Whoo!"

ooo

"So... Amelia eh?" Finn said as we entered the bridge of the Condor. The whole squadron was there and they turned when Finn, Aerrow and I entered. He had been the first to offer me a tour of the Condor, and he seemed a little bummed out when Aerrow came along as well. They had given me the room they had planned on giving Starling one time, which was perfect, because my favorite color was purple. "Cool name."

I shrugged. "It's alright. I prefer Mia though."

I knew that Finn was trying to hit on me, but I acted oblivious, so not to hurt his feelings. Sure Finn was cute, but it was a little brother type of cuteness.

"Mia... I like it," he said, wagging his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"I don't mean to alarm you Finn, but your eyebrows are twitching," I said.

Aerrow started laughing and Piper giggled. Junko chuckled and went back to eating his sandwich.

"I like this girl already," Stork muttered. He was a strange guy, but I liked him. His paranoia and impending doom stuff made me laugh.

I heard Finn quietly groan and I laughed.

"Alright Mia," Aerrow said. "Time to get you some armor. Come on, we'll start with your skimmer."

I nodded and followed him out to the Skimmer bay. After an hour or so, my Skimmer was all armored up. It looked a lot like Aerrow's, except mine had purple on it instead of red. I didn't really have to to much about my uniform, because it was already a lot like theirs. It was dark blue with patches of purple on it.

Eventually, night came, and I was sitting in my new room on my bed, thinking.

The Dark Ace would flip if he found out I was apart of the Strom Hawks. I inwardly grinned at this. Good. I couldn't care less what he though. Him getting angry about it would be a plus. As much as I didn't want to see him, the look on his face would be priceless. I knew it was inevitable that I'd see him while I was with the Storm Hawks, but that was given. I was going to have to face him sooner or later.

A knock at my door caused me to jump.

"Sorry," Aerrow said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," I said.

He walked in and sat beside me on the bed.

"Look..." he said. "I hope I wasn't too forceful when I asked you to join us before."

"No," I said. "Don't worry about it. Honestly, I don't know why I thought twice about it. This place is great. You guys are great."

He smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

"It was nothing," he said.

"Does Piper want me here?" I asked after a moment. "I know that she was the only girl in the group for a long time, and I just thought she might want to keep it that way."

"No," Aerrow said. "Piper thinks you're great. In fact, she loves having another girl around. It can be kinda tough on her when it's just us guys around."

"Good," I smiled. "I was kinda worried for a second there."

"Don't worry, everyone here likes you," he said. "You fit in great."

I smiled. "So... are you and Piper, you know, a thing?"

I'd been wondering about it for a few hours now.

"What? No," Aerrow said. "No, no, no, no. It's not like that." He scratched the back of his neck. "Me and Piper have known each other for years. We're bestfriends. That's it."

"Oh, okay," I said. "Finn seams really... friendly."

Aerrow laughed. "Yeah... Don't worry, he's like that to every new pretty girl he meets. It'll wear off."

"Did you just call me pretty?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh..." he said, looking away and blushing.

"Oh relax Aerrow, I'm kidding," I laughed. "But do you think I'm pretty?"

"Well... yeah, I guess I do," he said.

"Thanks, I think you're pretty too," I said with a smirk.

He laughed. "Thanks."

"No problem Pretty Boy," I said.

ooo

Weeks had passed since I became a Storm Hawk, and I was loving it. I got to hang out with great people, go on dangerous yet fun missions, and I got to kick Cyclonian butt. I had quickly become close with everyone, even Stork.

At the moment we were on terra Sahaar, picking up supplies. Strok, Piper and Junko were finding parts that could improve the Condor, while Aerrow and I were in charge of getting food. Finn and Radarr were off looking at the cool stuff they sold here. They were meant to be helping out, but Aerrow let them have their fun.

"I swear to God, if Finn doesn't find a quieter way to play his electric guitar, I'm going to throw it into the waistlands," I said as we were walking.

Aerrow laughed. "Does it really bother you that much?"

"I'd rather walk into Cyclonia without any weapons," I said.

"I see,"

"Why can't he play something nice, like a violin?" I said. "I like violins. They sound much prettier, and would be so much easier to live with. Take Ravess for example. Sure she may be evil and all, but at least she can actually play!"

"So you're saying you'd rather live with Raves than Finn," Aerrow said.

"Hmm... Let me get back to you on that," I said.

He laughed again.

"I'd rather live with her than the Dark Ace," he said.

I forced a laugh. I'd been meaning to tell him and the other's that I was the Dark Ace's sister, but every time I went to do it, I chickened out. They'd hate me for sure.

Suddenly, Radarr ran up to us. His action were frantic as he tried to tell us what up wrong.

"Radarr, what's going on?" Aerrow asked.

"Dude, we got a problem!" Finn said, reaching us shortly after Radarr. "It's the Dark Ace."

I froze. Oh for the love of all that's holy. I inwardly sarted smacking my head against a mental wall. This cannot be happening.

"Junko, Piper!" Aerrow shouted, catching the attention of the others, who were at the stall next to us. They hurried over to us, Aerrow explaining quickly what was going on. "We have to get the Skimmers."

"They're all on the Condor, we don't have time," Piper said.

"Uh, guys," Stork said, looking over my shoulder. "I don't think we're going to need the Skimmers."

And then I heard a horribly familiar laugh behind me.

"Well well, the Storm Hawks," I heard my brothers voice say.

Everyone spun around but me. I couldn't force myself to move. All I wanted to do was run away and hide in a corner.

"What are you doing here Dark Ace?" I heard Aerrow ask angrily.

"None of your business," Dark Ace said. "I don't recall there being six Storm Hawks in your pathetic excuse for a squadron. Got a new member I see."

He obviously didn't view Radarr as a member. I narrowed my eyes and finally found the will to turn around. My eyes fell upon Dark Ace. He looked exactly the same as he had last time I saw him. He was flanked by talons on either side of him, and his energy blade was strapped to his back, the firebolt crystal visible as is rested in the hilt.

The Dark Ace's eyes widened when I turned around, but his wicked smirk stayed in place.

"Now _this _is something I didn't expect," he said. He laughed. "Amelia, nice to see you again, how long has it been? Two, three years?"

"Not long enough," I growled.

"Wait, you know each other?" Aerrow asked.

"Ah, so you have not told them," Dark Ace said. "I must say, I'm surprised. I never imagined that you'd join the Storm Hawks."

"Go to hell," I hissed.

"Now, that's no way to talk to someone, is it _little sister_," he said with a grin.

There were gasps from beside me.

"He's your _brother?"_

I didn't answer, I just pulled my energy blades from my back and shot an energy blast directly at the Dark Ace. He laughed and pulled his blade from his back, making it charge up in a brilliant red color, and deflected the blast I shot. I didn't stop there, I ran forward and met him head on, slicing at any chance I got. The talons had rushed forward and were now battling my team mates. My brother continued laughing at my attempts. He stayed out of reach and dodged every blow.

"Did you miss me?" he taunted with a wicked grin.

"Not one bit," I said. I slashed downwards and out blades met. I pushed as hard as I could but he was stronger.

"Tell me, why did you join those wretched Storm Hawks?" he asked.

"Thought I'd take after you," I said through gritted teeth. I sent a kick to his chest and he stumbled back. I jumped up and brought my blades down but he dodged and took a swipe at me that just missed my neck.

"So you plan to kill all of them and join me on the other side then?" he asked, blocking another hit.

"Hardly," I said. "I'm not as pathetic as you. I'm actually loyal to my team mates, unlike you were."

"Ah, but will they be loyal to you now they know your little secret?" he asked, still grinning.

I faltered for a split second, but that was all he needed. He landed a blow on me and it sent me flying. I hit the dusty ground and rolled. The wind was knocked out of me and I struggled to breathe. A shadow was cast over me and my brother looked down at me and laughed.

"I'll be seeing you soon little sister," he said before turning away. He signalled the other talons and he got on his Switchblade, which wasn't too far away from us, and sped away, the talons right behind him. I watched him pull up and fly away.

A hand reached down to me and I looked up to find Aerrow standing there looking at me with a worried expression. He probably thought I was going to turn around and try and kill him. I grabbed his hand and let him help me up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. The others joined us and everyone was staring at me.

"The Dark Ace is your _brother_?" Finn asked incredulously.

I looked down and nodded once.

"Guys, can I talk to Mia for a sec?" Aerrow asked.

Piper nodded reluctantly and the others followed, but Finn didn't move.

"Alone, Finn," Aerrow said.

"Oh, right," he said, before turning to go with the others.

As soon as the otehrs were out of earshot, Aerrow turned to me and I began ranting.

"Look, I was going to tell you, I really was, but everytime-"

"Mia,"

"-I went to I chickened out! I was worried what you'd think-,"

"_Mia_,"

"-and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew that it was inevitable that you would find out, but I was hoping it wasn't so soon and I-"

"Mia!"

"- completely understand if you want me to leave the Condor. I'll just get my Skimmer and things, and you'll never have to see me-"

I was cut off by Aerrow putting his hand over my mouth.

"Slow down, breathe," he instructed.

I sighed and he took his hand away.

"Has anyone told you you can be a tad over-dramatic?" he asked.

"Once or twice," I shrugged.

"I'm not kicking you off the Condor," he said.

"You're not?"

"No," he said. "So you're the Dark Ace's sister. Who cares?"

"Aren't you afraid that I'll, you know, betray you and turn evil?" I asked.

"Well, do you want to do that?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I'd rather throw myself into the waistlands."

"Well there you go," he said. "Just because you're related to him, doesn't mean you'll turn out like him. And from what I can tell, you don't seem to like him very much."

"That's an understatement," I muttered.

"Look, this doesn't change anything," Aerrow said. "You're still a Storm Hawk."

"And I just happen to be the sister of one your sworn enemies," I said.

"You're also the daughter of one of the original Storm Hawks," he reminded me.

"Are you sure you want me around?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Thanks Aerrow," I smiled.

We found the others hiding around the corner, trying to eavesdrop. I laughed at the way Finn started whistling like he was innocent.

"I should've told you guys," I said. "It's just, I didn't really know how to bring it up. It's not an easy thing to tell someone."

"We understand," Piper said. "We were... uh... listening."

Aerrow rolled his eyes.

"Just as long as you don't destroy the Condor, we're cool," Stork said.

"So... you're the Dark Ace's little sister," Finn said. "That's uh... sweet."

"Not really," I said darkly.

"Guys, we can use this to our advantage," Aerrow said. "Mia probably knows him more than anyone. We can find his weaknesses." He looked at me. "Only if you're comfortable with it though,"

"I'd be happy to be of service," I said.

"Good," Aerrow said. "Alright people, let's continue what we came here for."

As I walked off with Aerrow, I smiled to myself. Maybe things would turn out good for me after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it<strong>

**Please, read and review :)**


End file.
